InsideOut
by InLoveForever77
Summary: Max and Fang first go at having sex, while the flock and Dr. Martinez are away...will they get caught?


Are you sure your ready for this? he asked me. Even though it was my first time and i knew it was gonna hurt,  
I knew in my gut I was ready. I nodded just before I pressed my lips against his. The kiss started out slow and it was full of longing, passion and above all lust. I then carefully yet determined pushed his shirt up. Our lips broke just long enough so I could take his shirt off. His torso was so chiseled and muscular it made me weak in the knees and the rest of my body for that matter. I bit his bottom lip and I felt the vibrations of his groan against my own and I felt myself become wet. For him, for Fang. Fang and I had been together since our crates were next to each others at the School. He was the only thing that made me laugh when I knew I was being experimented on like a lab rat. I LOVED HIM. That's all I had to be sure of. He pulled my tang top up and over my head. His pants were the next thing to go before I slammed myself against him. He spun us around before I could gasp and he pushed me up HARD against the wall. I mean yeah ive fought Erasers and my crazy clone Max II but I was not prepared for the pain and groaned as my head smacked the not so friendly wall. "Oh god Max im so sorry! Are you okay? do you want to stop?" fang asked. Jeez, I had never seen him like this. so vulnerable, caring and so open with his feelings. I laughed at his deer in the headlights expression. "Absolutely not, fang. I need you. now." i pressed myself against him and kissed him with all the love i had in my heart, body and soul. My tongue ran against his bottom lip before i pressed into his mouth. I tried to explore but Fang the strong, beautiful yet stubborn boy he is fought my tongue for dominance. He pressed into my mouth and flicked his tongue against the backs of my teeth. I didn't care anymore,  
after that i crumbled and melted into him. His hands ran down my body until he reached my jeans. He slipped his hand under the elastic of my underwear. I gasped and he smirked against my mouth. He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, and they fell to the floor. I couldn't take it anymore I needed him in me NOW.I tried to take my bra off. This annoying piece of material that was hell to take off because it was specially made to fit around my wings. Fang took my wrists in his hands and pinned them above my head and with one hand undid my bra. I looked at him and I probably had a shocked/impressed look on my face. cause he laughed and said, "ive seen you do that a million and one times max." I looked at him in frustration,"You have been watching me change?!" I moved to push him put my hands lingered on his chest one second to long and he smirked at me. He pulled me in for a another kiss as his left hand squeezed my breast. His thumb ran against my nipple and i felt it go hard. I moaned into his mouth. He slipped my underwear off my body but before he had the chance to do anything I got down on my knees and pulled his boxers down with my teeth. His erection sprang out and i tried not to gasp at his size. he was about 7 to 8 inches and pretty thick. I swear I just breathed on him and Fang moaned rather loudly. I smirked and carefully licked his slit. He tensed up,"Max you seriously don't have to do that." Too late I thought to myself. All his moaning and groaning made the sensation between my legs intensify. I took him in my mouth and swirled my tongue around him and sucked.  
My head bobbed up and down as Fang put his fingers through my hair and guided my to where he wanted me to go. I could tell he was trying to control himself but sometimes if I got a particularly good suck in he would just fall apart and groan loudly instead of just gasping and whimpering. I felt him start slamming against my mouth and I knew he was close. I sped up and with a cry only Fang could make he came in my mouth.I was surprised I didn't choke and it actually tasted pretty good. I got and kissed him, knowing he could taste himself on me. He pulled back and smiled at me. Like REALLY smiled at me. Not a smirk or a lopsided grin a big, bright smile. I swear to God I almost slapped myself to make sure I wasnt dreaming. But when he kissed me, for the billionth time tonight, i knew it was real. He backed me up until we fell on the bed. He started kissing my neck and even though is was amazing, i didn't miss his hand running up my thigh ever so slowly. His fingers played along my entrance for the first time and I arched my back up and whimpered. He then pushed a finger inside me and i moaned insanely loudly. Thank god i thought, that the flock, Ella and my mom went bowling an hour ago. They said they were going to lunch after and considering how much they eat we have a good hour left. My mind came back to Fang as he pushed another finger in and started pumping in and out. It felt like I couldn't breathe as all the pleasures washed over me. Then his thumb started rubbing circles around my clit and i felt my eyes close and heard myself groan with ecstasy.I started to feel my stomach real tight. Then i felt his fingers pull up and out of me. I whimpered and was about to give Fang a piece of my mind. I mean I was SO close. Then I felt his tongue. When he touched my entrance i almost blacked out. He licked my clit and rolled it around and I just moaned and moaned and moaned.

Fang POV

Wow my max was a screamer. It turned me on so much. I pushed my tongue into her entrance and felt her fingers in my hair and her pushed against my mouth. "I'm so close Fang. uhhhhh." I then thrusted my tongue in as far as it could go. She practically screamed as she came in my mouth. I sucked and licked up all her juices. I reached for a condom that was next to the bed. But since I was on top of Max's lower half I couldn't quite reach it. She giggled. YES MAXIMUM RIDE GIGGLED. I was so stunned I just stared at her. She picked up the condom and ripped it open with her teeth. It was the sexiest thing ive seen in my life. If I wasnt rock hard before I definitely was now. I took the condom from her and slipped it on. I climbed on top of her and kissed her forehead. I looked at her and she just nodded and said, "Fang I love you and im ready so really if you think I cant handle a little pain you don't know me at all." I grinned at her and said, "Max I know you better than anyone. I just don't want to be the one to hurt you." Max tilted her head and looked at me, like really looked at me. Then she whispered "Fang ive dreamt about you fucking me senseless for awhile now. I really would like it to happen. But I could always make you love me." She smirked at me. I then knew that I could never love anyone the way i loved max. And she was the only one I wanted to be with and that's for now and forever. I kiss her lips very softly for the first time tonight. As I pushed into her, her face contorted with pain. When I was all the way in as far as I could go. I waited. She was super tight and it was really hard for me not to move. But I didn't. I had to make sure Max was okay. She was mine, my baby, my sweetheart and no one was gonna hurt her, especially not me. When she opened her eyes again she smiled at me and said, "Baby you can move now,  
im really okay I promise." I kissed her and my tongue went in and out of her mouth before I slipped almost all the way out before I slammed back in her. I groaned and she moaned. We repeated this process for the longest time before I started to feel myself unravel. My movements became frantic and erratic. She then came moaning, "FANGGGGGG" Her moaning my name is what sent me over the edge. I felt her contract around me and I came with, "MAXXXX!" My motions slowed down and as i was about to pull out of her she says, "Dont." and I freeze. She continues,"I don't want this to end. I don't want to lose your warmth." Right then I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I buried myself deep in her before i said,"Max this is never gonna end.  
We have to stop cause the flock is gonna be home soon. In fact that's the other reason im not trying to fuck you again at this very moment. You know what you can always just sleep in my room or in yours. And we can take midnight showers together. Hint-Hint. But your never gonna loose me. Because I love you Maximum ride. And I absolutely love having sex with you. So this is probably gonna happen . so get used to it. It could happen in the middle of lunch, 4 am or i could really horny when we watch my little pony with Angel... I hope she doesn't read my mind.." that last part made her laugh. But i saw the tears in her eyes at my little declaration of love to her. She reached up and brought me down to her and kissed me. I will never get tired of her kisses. She said, "Fang please never stop sharing your feelings with me. I love you too. But seriously the kids could be home any minute." Then we heard the garage opening and instantly I heard Nudge and Gazzy fighting over who won the bowling game. Me and max both looked at each other frightened out of our minds. We tried to get up, but we hadn't exactly stopped our ministrations. She laughed and I pulled out of her. We race to get our clothes on and I stripped the sheets off my bed cause mine and Max's juices alike were covering them. We threw them in the laundry room just before everyone came upstairs. Ella and Iggy ignored us as they were subtly groping at each other and heading to Iggy's room. I hope Max's mom doesn't find out...Angel ran up and started talking to me immediately about what happened today.  
I blocked all thoughts of Max out of my mind. Which was really hard considering I was just inside her about 5 minutes ago. Nudge and Gazzy went to their separate rooms and slammed the door. Then Angel screamed, "WAIT!" at Nudge, considering they share the same room and all. Then Max's mom came up. She looked at me and then at Max. Then at my shirt and her eyes widened I looked down. DAMNIT it was inside out...


End file.
